Six Kisses
by pluviophile
Summary: Tobias and Tris are happily married and are ecstatic when they find out Tris is pregnant... Then Tobias is stationed in Afghanistan. But when her husband is reported missing, Tris will go to extreme lengths to bring him home.. Even if that means going to Afghanistan to find him herself... *AU AH*


****I don't own the characters of The Divergent Trilogy or plot line at all. All rights go to Veronica Roth. I'm borrowing the characters and will return them safely. The story line of this fanfiction belongs to pluviophile 2013, and please do not recopy or take idea without asking.****

_Author's Note: Hi there! I know, the unfamiliarity of me must be rather confusing for I am stepping into a new fandom. I'm a bit nervous so if you could let know what you think about my story by viewing (preferably RE-viewing, favoriting, alerting) then I will be absolutely delighted._

_Chapter songs-_

"_When The Darkness Comes" (Colbie Caillat)_

* * *

There was nothing else that need to be said. In the darkness, nothing else mattered. Once the lights flickered off as easily if someone was blowing out a candle, everything changed. The darkness was comforting though, and it engulfed her, and she reached for it more, entangling in it like a blanket. All her troubles were forgotten and washed away for just the amount of time when she entered her dreams. All her troubles were washed from her body, and for a moment, that heavy burden that suffocated her disappeared. The feeling was marvelous; she didn't know it was even possible to feel as free as she did in that moment. Maybe it was possible for her to fly; the feelings she got when she was pitched into this dark little haven was like a proverbial blind man seeing the sun for the first time in decades. But, the darkness didn't bother her. It was as if it heightened all the other senses of the body. She could see better, hear more, smell her surroundings, and her sense of touch was outstanding. Just by brushing her fingers over something, she knew exactly what it was; it made her feel giddy.

It was relatively quiet in the room when Tris sat up from the comfortable bed, stretching out lazily as she curled her toes and flexed them too along with the rest of her body. Her muscles relaxed slightly as she stretched, and her eyes flitted around her, adjusting to the darkness in a matter of seconds. It was still her room with the same loud purple walls surrounding her and the same night stand and gooey, green lava lamp on her desk. Her posters hung casually on her wall, half of them which she didn't even like anymore. She turned again, and her breath involuntarily caught in her throat, and she stifled a gasp.

He stood over by her wall, sitting in her desk chair, and a good couple feet apart from her. He sat there hunched over, his posture aggressively poor. His tailbone sat the edge of the seat, and his face was dully green, illuminated by the lava lamp. A small smile played at the corners of his lips, and he sat back, folding his arms neatly over his chest, tapping his foot. He raised an eyebrow towards Tris, beckoning for her to come over to him, and she obliged; it took her two big strides to get over to him, and by the time she reached him, they were a knot of legs and bodies.

"Hello Tris," he said, his voice a low murmur. His fingers made their way to her blonde hair as he ran them through her straight hair, resting his chin on her scalp as she hugged him back with such ferocity that it almost made him fall over. Her grip tightened as she breathed in the all too familiar scent of him, nuzzling her face into his chest as he held her to him, their hearts beating in perfect unison both fast and frantic.

"Tobias," she greeted him, leaning towards him closer. "I've missed you so much." Tris moved closer to him so there was absolutely no space between their bodies as he rocked her gently from side to side. Her heartbeat was frantic, and her fingernails dug into Tobias's back; she was afraid if she loosened her grip that he would just slip through her fingers and disappear. They stayed like that for awhile, in each other's arms in perfect silence. No words needed to be said as they held each other for what seemed like the longest time before Tobias sighed as his hand gently cupped Tris's cheek as he pulled back slightly, a sad smile on his face. His blue eyes were tortured as he looked at her, and he leaned forward and planted a soft, warm kiss on her nose then another on her lips.

"I gotta go," Tobias breathed out. She was horrified by the idea, and Tris pulled back slightly shaking her head back and forth. Maybe if she did it long enough, he wouldn't have to leave. Maybe they could always get that fairy tale ending they wanted if he would just stay here. He didn't have to go out and risk his life; it was better that he stayed with her. She needed him. Tris felt the tears begin to brim out of the corners of her eyes, and the lump swelled in the base of her throat as she fought to control her emotions, her bottom lip trembling.

"Y-You c-c-can't…" she whispered, grabbing onto the front of his thin white shirt, her fingers digging into the fabric. He sighed, tracing a light pattern on Tris's back as she sniffled into his shirt. He clutched her body closer to his as he whispered in her ear, trying to do everything in his power to make her feel better. To relieve the pain.

"Yes Spitfire, I do…" Tris forced out a laugh at the nickname he gave her their last year of junior high. They quite never agreed on anything, and Tris was always there, demanding that he stop being so bossy or chastening him when he hurt another child's feelings. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or for her peers, and she was feisty, hence the name Spitfire. Not that Tris didn't like the pet name that Tobias had affectionately given her, but using it now was like a thorn in her side. It was just another reminder that they couldn't be together, and the universe constantly conspired against them to tear them apart. He held her against him for a moment longer. It felt like eternity. Maybe it was eternity.

"Okay… I gotta go."

"Talk to you tomorrow?" Tris asked, her voice very small. She forced a weak smile on her face, but she knew Tobias saw right through it. His blue eyes blazed with adoration for her as he planted a gentle, loving kiss to her forehead. His lips lingered there for awhile longer, hot and firm against her cool skin which made Tris shiver slightly.

"Of course, Tris." Then, he looked down towards her midsection, his fingers pressing lightly to her abdomen. "Bye baby. Daddy loves you." His free hand went to Tris's lower back as he gently lifted Tris's black tank top up slightly to press six loving kisses to her stomach, making the girl shiver. One hand covered the slight swell of her belly.

"I get butterflies every time you do that," she said softly. Tobias nodded at her as he pulled away. "Sleep well Tris."

"I'll never sleep well until you come home. Stay safe," Tris mumbled to him, bringing his hand to her lips as she pressed four little kisses to his knuckles.

Tris woke with a start, a small smile on her face as her fingers drifted down to her belly. "Mommy's got you," she whispered. She blinked into the darkness, a pang of loneliness trickling down her spine; Tobias was nowhere to be found. "And Daddy loves you very much."


End file.
